nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey Quest (online game)
Monkey Quest was an MMO geared toward children's multi-player gameplay.Nickelodeon Enters MMO Games Space with ‘Monkey Quest’. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-17 It was developed by Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds Group and launched in March 2011. It was showcased at GDC in 2011. Monkey Quest was shut down on September 26, 2014 so that Nickelodeon could focus on other digital and mobile experiences. The Monkey Quest: Thunderbow app was also removed from the App Store on July 31, 2014. Story The player's monkey entered the land of Ook. The player was then able to travel around and meet new inhabitants of the virtual world. The player needed to complete multiple quests along the way. They could meet friends, buy new objects, visit the Mayor Bumbee, battle monsters and much more. As the user played, their monkey unlocked more lands, discovered more about the legendary Monkey King, and could even become leader of a tribe.MMOgameingsite Review of Monkey Quest. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-19 Tribes There were five monkey tribes available: * The Chim Foo * The Sea Dragons * The Ootu Mystics * The Ice Raiders And the fifth and final tribe, the Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology). This tribe was never playable as the game was shut down before it was released. Quests There was a large number of Quests available throughout the game. There were 4 different kinds of Quests: Main Quests Main Quests could only be done once by every player. As the player leveled up their character, main quests would get harder to complete. Daily Quests Daily Quests could be done once a day by any player, regardless of their current level. Side Quests Side Quests - Quests that could be done in addition to the other quest types. Multiplayer Quests Quests that required 2 or more players. Most of these only required 2, but some required 3 players. A Pet could also help in these quests. Stages There were 5 kinds of different types of Quests in Monkey Quest. Each type depended on which section of Ook the player is in. * Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology), was never available to begin with, due to the fact that the game was shut down before it was ever released * Sea Dragons * Ootu Mystics * Chim Foo * Ice Raiders Due to an update, all players (non-members and members) could access trails. This followed the deletion of NC Trail Keys and Guest Passes. Gameplay Controls To explore the worlds of Ook, players used the arrow keys on their keyboard. Jumping was controlled by pressing the space bar and pressing the arrow keys whilst jumping allowed the player to jump in that direction. Pressing the space bar then the down arrow whilst in midair made the character do a dive bomb towards the ground. The player could also press either the CTRL key or the X key on their keyboard whilst facing an in-game NPC to either access new quests or obtain various information about Ook and its residents. The game had five equippable hot keys (C, V, B, N, and M) to control weapons, potions, pets and any other items players wished to access quickly. Currency There were two types of currency in Monkey Quest. The main type of currency was bananas, which were commonly earned from quests and could be used at a vendor to buy items, whilst the other currency, NC (Nick Cash) could be bought with real money or could be earned by levelling up and could be used to buy items from the NC mall which was located at the bottom right corner of the screen in Monkey Quest. Membership There were membership plans that allow you to pay in real life money for special features in the game such as access to all trails, ability to join each tribe, along with accessing certain areas only available to paid members. Possibility of a film adaptation In August 2012, Variety reported that Paramount Animation (which like Nickelodeon is owned by Viacom) was in the process of starting development of several animated movies with budgets of around US$100 million. According to Variety, the intellectual property for these films, which is to be supplied by Nickelodeon among others, included Monkey Quest. References Category:Web Games Category:Video Games Category:2011 video games Category:Monkey Quest Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nickelodeon.com Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Massively multiplayer online games Category:Inactive massively multiplayer online games Category:Children's websites